Opposites Attract
by Clouded Rage
Summary: Max is hunted by a group of bird kids similar to her, only they are a new breed the school calls "negative avian".  But as the saying goes, opposites attract, and these two flocks find themselves in constant battle between each other.
1. The Attraction

**Opposites Attract**

**Jinx's Pov**

Flashing lights, sirens waling, a stream of sweat running down my face as adrenaline jolts through my blood. It was all such a blur, a vortex of nothing but confusing sensations and surroundings. I could practically smell freedom just up ahead as I ran. Nothing else mattered, the only thing that truly existed anymore, was the direction I was running. Every step, every breath I took, meant I was a little farther from the place I had dreaded for my entire life, the school.

I glanced back at my flock who were right behind me. Their expressions gave off a slight hint of longing as they stared at the new world that was unfolding in front of them. From the soft whisper of the wind, to the ocean of stars that swept across a dark blanket of silk. None of us had been expecting the real world to be like this. Instead of the white walls that seemed to close in on us every second, there was only open air.

But right now was no time to celebrate, as soon as I had thought we were home free, I heard the sound of rustling coming from behind us and the familiar set of Eraser growls that usually followed.

"Faster!" I yelled to the others, whipping away the annoying frenzy of hair that had suddenly gathered in front of my face. Desperately, we weaved through the trees, hoping to come across the end of this maze called a forest.

An Eraser lunged for my ankle, but before it had time to make a mark I sprang into the air with my wings unfurled and began gaining altitude. Sure I was a little hesitant, considering I had never used my wings before, but I was reassured by the thought of my flock behind me, if they were still on the ground they would be the ones who the erasers would target first, giving me plenty of time to escape. To my surprise we all made it into the air, not that it was a bad thing that my flock survived, I mean, I could still use them to my advantage.

Thinking of this I shouted out orders," head south!" I had a pulling urge to go in that direction.

After an hour of flying my flock decided to start asking questions. Even though they didn't have the right to question my leadership.

" So, why are we going south, Jinx?" Asked Scar, while scratching the long mark on his face that gave him his name.

"I don't know, I just have this strange need to go south." I replied, "like some sort of invisible force is pulling me in that direction."

He thought for a second before his face turned ghostly pale, "you don't think _she _is there do you?" Anger boiled up inside me at the single thought of that bitch. "Don't even mention her, Scar!"

"But Jinx, the whitecoats said-"

"I know what the whitecoats said!" I interrupted, "It's not like we can avoid her forever any way! If we do happen to find her down there we know what to do." I turned to the other two, and raised my eyebrow as if to signal any questions they had to be asked now before I lost my temper. No one had anymore questions, but it seemed like they were holding something in, like fear. Or doubt!

"Maximum _will_ die by my hand! And if you guys don't believe me, perhaps I'll have to kill you too!" With that I turned away in a mad rage.


	2. Whats the deal? 3rd person Pov

3rd person

Jinx and her flock were not like the original versions of the human-avian breed, they were something the school called "negative human avian". Instead of having positively charged energy in their systems like the other flock had, the negative-human-avian breed's energy was tinkered with to cause the positive energy to become negative. Although this seemed like such a little insignificant change, the outcome had exceeded expectations and done so much more than anyone could have dreamed of.

The negative human avian breed and the original differed considerably in appearance. Each of the negative flock had slightly gray skin with red eyes and silver wings. Out of all of them though, Jinx was the most unusual looking. She was not necessarily ugly, but dreamlike. Her skin seemed to glow a faint white, and radiated a sense of gracefulness with every movement she made. It also seemed as if her jet-black hair swayed in perfect melody with each step she took, reflecting any hint of light that came into view like a brilliant star against the dark of the night.

However, her beauty did not extend inwardly, inside she was a monster, a cruel twisted beast who was out for the blood of others. Aside her appearance, her powers seemed unearthly as well. She could command the dark in ways no one would think possible, and form it into any being, such as balls of energy, and demons who obeyed her every whim.

Her flock consisted of three others, Scar, Rae, and Page. All three of which didn't have as much of a breathtaking effect as Jinx did, but would be considered simply as fairly good looking to normal humans.

Scar had short silky black hair that spiked ever so slightly at the ends, his arms and legs revealed large muscles that could be intimidating to others at times. His face was particularly hansom and blemish free, except for the long angry scar that tore from his eye all the way down to his lips.

Rae had rusty brown hair that ran all the way down to his shoulders, his arms and legs were not as bulky as Scar's, and if anything looked more like toothpicks than limbs.

Page had vivid blonde hair that seemed almost white. Her eyes were two different colors, one purple and one blue.

The negative flock wasn't just designed for the fun of it though. If anything, they had a very big task to perform. Well not the entire flock, more like just Jinx. The scientists at the school had inserted such a strong hate for Maximum Ride into Jinx, that it completely swallowed any hint of goodness in her heart and blinded her from the boundaries between humane and barbaric.

With such an intense blood lust for Max, Jinx would stop at nothing until Maximum Ride had taken her last breath.

* * *

****

Author's Note: Hey sorry if it's bad, I felt like I needed to rush to get this out to your guys. Please review, this is my first story and I would really appreciate constructive criticism. Next chapter soon!


	3. Scared of a Little Jinx?

Jinx's Pov

After about another hour of silent flying, I decided we should land soon, and found a small cave that looked over a large wooded area.

Without giving any warning to my flock, I dived strait down with my wings tucked in, and dropped toward the mouth of the cave.

As I was inches from the ground though, I quickly pulled out my wings and steadied myself gently on the cave's rocky surface with a silent tap.

"Search!" I yelled at my flock as soon as they landed. I didn't want to risk meeting up with any unwelcome visitors.

They scattered around the cave immediately, making sure they covered every square inch for any signs of residency.

Finally after about ten minutes of shuffling rocks, they were done searching, and to my surprise had found something.

"Backpacks." I hissed, while eyeballing the six ratty looking bags that Page was holding up. They seemed normal at first, but then my eyes caught on one of them in particular. "Its her." Was all I managed, somehow I could sense that that bag had been in her possession recently. My chance may finally be here at last! I began to giggle uncontrollably, and what was once a soft conniving giggle, was now a loud maniacal cackle. It's a wonder the other flock near by didn't hear me.

_Twenty Minutes Before…_

Max's Pov 

We had just left my moms house and had been flying for about six hours. The flock was starting to burn out, and to be honest so was I. But I was a little hesitant to land, due to all the open space we were flying over. _Gosh, were was a forest when ya needed one? _As if it just appeared out of nowhere, a forest came into view on my left. Cool.

"Guys lets land." I announced to the others, while changing direction towards a cozy looking cave.

"Max, can we pleeeaaase look around the forest?" Angel asked with a slight whine as soon as we landed.

"Why? What's so amazing about this forest that it looks any different from the other forests we've slept in?" I asked.

"I don't know, but don't we need to look for food anyway?"

I sighed, she had a good point, so why not? "Ok, fine but once we've gotten something to eat were going back to the cave, got it?" She nodded eagerly.

Just incase someone were to come looking around the cave for any sign we were here, I began hiding our backpacks under a pile of rocks in the corner of the cave.

I had to admit, Angel was right. This forest looked like a mixture of the Tuck Everlasting forest and the dark forest from Harry Potter. Yes the mixture was odd, going from whimsical and sparkly to dark and eerie. But what I meant was that it felt whimsical yet dark at the same time. The trees dripped with shimmering droplets of light, while darkness washed away everything but the illuminated trees. Almost as if the two were fighting for control over the forest. _Wow, I sounded so poetic. I guess I've been watching way too many soup operas with Nudge lately, ugh. _


	4. The Blood Painting

**(Warning: This is a somewhat graphic chapter.)**

Third Person Pov.

Jinx began to explain her devious plan to her flock and with great detail too. She would emphasize any parts that included blood or death, with sickening enthusiasm and description.

"Why do you need to include _us _in this, when_ you _are the one who's supposed get the job done?" Page snapped after sitting through the goriest part of Jinx's plan. The others nodded in agreement, they couldn't stand much more of it either.

Jinx laughed, but it wasn't a good laugh, it was the kind of thing Jinx would do when she got extremely angry. The waves of screeching laughter would ripple through the air around and send shockwaves of terror into anyone who upset her. The world seemed to distort as well upon hearing her hate filled cackle, and would turn a hopeless shade of gray.

Jinx stepped slowly towards Page, her gentle beauty didn't seem to just leave someone in awe anymore, but petrify them at the same time. She smiled ear to ear, almost demon like. _"What was that Pagey? Did you say something?" _And with those few words hanging in the air like dripping stains, she reached out her hand and released a large beam of shadows that seemed to sizzle and crackle with ever ray of light it came in contact with.

The beam of shadow began crawling up Page, lacing its wispy fingers around any part of her it could reach. Page let out a loud scream as the darkness began to mummify her with a limb yanking tightness.

_"You foolish, foolish girl." _Jinx hissed, _"see what happens when you anger me, when you betray me?"_ Then with a second flick of her wrist, the cloth of shadow that imprisoned Page, burst into a wild blaze of a fire-like light. But this light wasn't real light, it was a corrupted version, a mirror image of what light's evil twin might be like.

The flames twisted its way up her body, slowly burning her, ripping her apart, destroying her very existence. And with one last blood chilling scream, Page had disappeared. The only clue that she had ever existed was spread across the floor in a painting of blood and shredded skin.

* * *

(Author's Note):_ I really like this chapter for some reason, I think it's the best one so far. Sorry it's so short though. Review PLEASE! Errrrr! _


	5. Regret

**Scar's Pov.**

I watched in horror as Page disappeared with an earsplitting shriek. All that was left of her now was a puddle of blood and skin smeared on the ground of the cave. I stared where she once stood, too numb to understand what had happened. It felt as if life had been paused for a moment while my mind played through what had happened over and over again. Her last scream still rang in my ears, almost as if she were right there inside my mind, begging for my help. But no, I didn't help her. The full weight of Page's death had finally settled on me, she was really gone.

The world around me seemed to spin for a moment, and I collapsed down on my knees alongside the puddle that was now Page. Staring deep into the dark red liquid that now occupied the floor, I emerged myself in a pool of regret.

How could I have just stood there, while Jinx squeezed the life out of her? What kind of person was I? She was my friend for as long as I could remember and how do I repay her? By stabbing her in the back, by letting Jinx get the better of me. This was madness, this was sick, this was beyond anything words could describe! Page hadn't just died, she had suffered, and many more people would too if I didn't do something about it.

"You monster." I whispered, while chocking out a small sob. Jinx replied by pulling me off the floor by my shirt collar. Our faces were barley touching when she jeered, "now listen here idiot, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, and you two are going to continue our little plan. Got it?" She paused, as if waiting for an answer but continued, "good. And for the record, if you step one more foot out of line I _will _kill you, and might I emphasize it will be a slow and very painful death." She dropped me, and Rae and I scurried out of the cave.

As Rae and I walked through the forest I couldn't help ask myself why I had stuck around Jinx after we escaped the school. It's not like she treated me well or anything, so why was I foolish enough to follow her when I knew all along she was horribly nasty? I mean she _was _the one who gave me the scar that ruined my face, why have I been so loyal to her? Maybe it was time I stopped listening to her and did what I thought was right.

I had made up my mind not to carry out Jinx's plans anymore and I wondered if Rae was thinking the same thing I was after what had happened earlier. Would he help me betray Jinx if I asked him about it? Or would he spit in my face and go tell her what I was planning? I decided to risk being ratted out. "Rae," I whispered as soon as we were out of earshot of the cave. "What do you think about ditching Jinx and going to warn Maximum?" His head perked up, maybe he is on my side.

"Good idea, who knows when Jinx will have another one of those freaky temper tantrums. I'm in." Yes! He was on my side, and now all we had to do was find Maximum.

We wandered through the forest following a trail of foot prints that were most likely left by a group of bird kids, when suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes. I could have sworn my heart stopped for a second, as I imagined the pure terror that could await for me if I turned around. _Oh god, how did she find us? _With a deep breath, I slowly turned in the direction of the noise. Right then, I saw a set of bushes move a little, someone was defiantly there. But before I could react I was on my back with some random girl straddling me.

"Who are you?" She asked with a tinge of threat dripping from every word.

"My name is Scar. And you are?" But I already knew the answer, this was definitely Maximum Ride.

She ignored my question and continued to ask her own. "Gee _Scar_ seems kind of weird for some kid your age to be wandering around in the middle of nowhere at sunset, don't you think?

I avoided her question and got right to the point. " I'm here to warn you Maximum, your in serious danger." She stared a me for a few moments then looked at a little girl behind her with a raised eyebrow. The little girl nodded, and Maximum got off of me.

"Explain." She commanded. I started with explaining about how we were negative human avian, and ended my story with a painful description of Page's death. When I was finished no one said anything for a moment.

"Flock meeting!" Maximum declared. Her and her flock all gathered in a circle with their backs to Rae and I.

**Max's Pov.**

"Angel is he telling the truth?" I asked.

She nodded, "I really think we should let them stay with us. I mean if this "Jinx" person finds out about what they did she's going to kill them! The least we could do is at least attempt to protect them."

"Yeah but having them hang around might draw this girl over to us. Do you really think I want to risk all of your guy's safety for two dudes I don't even know?" I protested, I didn't like these guys, even if they _were_ telling the truth, what would stop them from betraying us?

Angel must have heard my thoughts because it seemed like she was answering my question. "If they did go back they would probably be killed. And besides this girl is already after you Max, so having these two traitors with us isn't going to bring any more danger than we are already in." Dang I didn't think about that, I looked at Fang to see what he thought. Almost as if he were reading my mind he nodded in agreement.

"They might be a useful source of information. I mean who knows what this new breed can do, maybe they can tell us more about it, and if there are any more of their kind."

I turned around so I was facing Scar and Rae. "You guys can stay with us, but only if you tell us everything you know."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey I made it longer this time! :) Please review or I'll have to resort to explosives. (And someone with "Rage" in their name does not mix well with explosives. Hehehe)


	6. Hypnotic

**Thanks for reviewing!****

* * *

**

**Scar's Pov**

As the sun started to disappear, I began setting up a small fire while Maximum introduced Rae and I to the rest of her flock. Once I had finished, we all sat in a circle around the blaze.

"So Scar, why exactly is this "Jinx" kid so obsessed with me?" Maximum asked.

"The scientists at the school programmed her into hating you. It was such an intense hatred, that it eventually drove her insane."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Maximum snorted.

" Maximum, a person can only stand so much hatred, even if we are mutants we still have human minds. Hatred is what divides a person from a monster, and with Jinx the line is blurred. She's a monster Maximum, a monster with a big appetite for blood. Jinx will stop at nothing until you are dead, and when you are gone, who's to say she'll even stop her killing spree there." Everyone froze for a moment, perhaps I had went a little too far with that explanation.

"Can we run from her, at least until we have a plan?" Maximum continued her questions.

"No, you can not. Remember when I said we were _negative_-human-avian?" I paused, and she nodded. "Well you guys have positive energy, and as they say in basic science, _opposites attract_. Wherever you go Jinx will follow. Wherever you hide Jinx will find you. You can run all you want, but in the end both of you _will_ clash, and only one of you will live."

"Dun dun _duuuuuuuuun_!" Iggy and Gazzy cut in together. Maximum picked up two small pebbles and threw them at their heads from across the fire. "Hey! What was that for?" Iggy complained.

"This is bad enough without you guys making it worse by adding a freaking horror movie sound track!"

"Well, _sorr-y_!" Gazzy replied, emphasizing the "y" in sorry, " we were just trying to lighten the mood!"

Maximum opened her mouth to argue, but was interrupted by Fang. "Maybe its time we all got some sleep, I mean we're not going to be able to fight Jinx if we haven't slept." Maximum nodded, her previous anger fading along with our disappearing fire.

"I'll keep watch." Iggy volunteered, while settling himself against a large oak. I didn't understand why Maximum agreed to Iggy being on watch, I mean he was blind and wouldn't be ale to see a predator if one should make an appearance. But despite my skeptic, I rolled on my back and tried to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**3rd**** Person**

After sleeping for about an hour, beams of consciousness trickled into Scars mind, awakening him from his shallow sleep. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, realizing it was starting to get light out. He stretched, a little bit, still sitting, but then froze as he noticed something odd. This light looked different, it wasn't the usual promising glow that offered a brand new day. Instead it seemed mysterious, almost dark. Soon Scar became aware that this was not nature's light when he noticed a figure emerge from the brush. It glided slowly and soundlessly towards him, its glowing white hair streaming behind like a satin cape. Only when the figure stopped a few feet in front of him did Scar see who it was. Her blue and purple eyes shone in the moonless night, illuminating her face in such a manner Scar couldn't help but stand up. With a slight smile, Page gestured for him to follow her.

Scar couldn't help but feel confused, this wasn't Page, Page was dead. He shook his head and mouthed the word no while backing away slowly. But she didn't leave. She stepped closer to Scar until she was only a few inches from his face. Scar looked down feeling slightly awkward at the sudden change in Page's position. She gently put her hand under his chin and lifted his head up until their eyes met. A wave of helplessness washed over Scar as he was consumed by the hypnotic vortex of her gaze. She made the same hand gesture as she did earlier and in spite of his struggle, Scar had no choice but to follow her, for he was now under the undeniable command of her stare. He followed soundlessly, now realizing Iggy had fallen asleep under the oak and that the others were in deep sleep as well. Except for Rae, who was nowhere in sight. Scar tried to yell but to no avail, his throat had become a block of ice and his lips sealed shut with an icy frost. He gave up, there was no hope for escape.

* * *

**I wanted to sort of give off a kind of creepy feel when Page shows up. Except I'm not sure if I have accomplished that, please let me know. REVIEW!**


End file.
